


Totally Canon Love Live! Ships

by Just_a_girl_obsessed_with_Nozomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_girl_obsessed_with_Nozomi/pseuds/Just_a_girl_obsessed_with_Nozomi
Summary: These ships aren't actually canonBut I think they areBut they're notOh wellAnd no, I don't ship Honoka with Tsubasa. They're just friends imoAnyway, this fanfiction will containHonoka x Kotori x UmiRin x HanayoNico x MakiEli x NozomiThese aren't actually canon so don't come at meOh, and by the way, this is my first Love Live! fanfiction so yeahIt's gonna be badGonna add more relationship tags as it goes on and add more tags once I start itOH, and this will have small bonus ships (other Love Live! ships other than the ones at the top). These ships are:Nozomi x NicoRin x MakiMaki x HanayoKotori x NicoKotori x HanayoNico x HanayoHonoka x RinHonoka x Kotori
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Totally Canon Love Live! Ships

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eating a milkshake while writing this  
> Other ships are here too, but very briefly  
> Except for Nico and Maki who got their own scene lol

Honoka ran down the halls of Otonokizaka looking for her best friends in the whole world. They've been friends since childhood. They've done a lot of stuff together in their lifetime. She ran kept running and running until she caught sight of 2 familiar figures walking down the halls to their next class. "Kotori! Umi!" She yelled, catching their attention. "Honoka!" Kotori yelled back. Honoka caught them in a big group hug. "Jeez, I thought it was against the rules to run through the halls," Umi scolded. "I know, I know," Honoka started, pulling back from the hug. "I was just so happy to see you guys!" Kotori giggled and said, "I'm happy to see you too, Honoka."

After they finished their classes, they went on the roof for lunch break. They were all about to grab their lunch boxes, until... "I FORGOT MY LUNCH AT HOME!" Honoka screamed. Umi facepalmed. "I want bread! I deserve it after all my hard work today," Honoka said again with teary eyes. "If you wanted bread so badly, you would've remembered your lunch," Umi said, eating her food. Kotori looked around and noticed the rest of µ's were sharing their food with the other. Rin and Hanayo, Maki and Nico (A bit stubbornly) and Nozomi and Eli. It seems like everyone else had food except Honoka, too. Maybe she could... "Hey, Honoka, wanna share?" Kotori said sweetly. Honoka turned to her a yelled, "Really?!" Kotori nodded. "Ugh, Kotori, you spoil her too much," Kotori chuckled and said, "Well, everyone else is sharing food, so I think it's fair. Plus, everyone else has food except Honoka,"

"Isn't that Honoka's fault?"

"Maybe. But I still think it's fair," Honoka leaned over to Kotori to take some of her food. While she was doing so, she took a peek in Umi's lunch box and noticed Umi had her family's mochi. "Woah! Umi, you really like our mochi, huh?" Honoka said, surprised. Umi blushed and said, "Th-they're alright. I was just passing by your shop and thought I might as well get something," Honoka did a creepy laugh and said, "Hmm? Umiii, you like my family's food?" "I-I mean, who doesn't?" Umi blurted out. "Anyway, basically, you and your family are pretty good cooks is all. Now, let me eat my food,"

"You mean _my_ food?"

"No, I paid for it,"

"And I cooked it!" 

Kotori could already see this turn into a fight, so she quickly spoke up and said, "N-Now now, guys. Don't start fighting over something petty, alright?"

After lunch and more classes, it was practice time. They were practicing for their new song they were working on. They were thinking of doing a love song, but they realized Snow halation was enough, so they decided against a love song and went with the usual. Umi, once again, was the practice leader. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," all of a sudden, Nozomi tripped and fell. "Nozomi! Are you okay?" Eli ran to Nozomi to pull her up. "Yeah, just fine, Elicchi," she got up and practice continued before it was finally break time.

"I can't believe Umi noticed Rin, Hanayo, Honoka and Nozomi plenty of times, but not you!" Nico said to Maki in an angry tone. "Really? How?" Maki asked. She was actually wondering what she did wrong. "Isn't it obvious?! Ugh, princess,"

"I told you, it's Maki!"

"Like I give a damn," Maki gave her the death stare, but it didn't scare her much. Nico continued. "You were going so fast! I noticed you kept putting your hands on the wrong sides. For example, everyone's arms were pointed to the left, but you were so cool you just had to put them in the right,"

"I just didn't notice! I told you and the others a bunch of times, I'm not fit to be an idol! I'm not cute like you..." That caught Nico off guard, but she tried to keep her character. "Well, of course, no one is as cute as the fabulous Nico Ni," she said while flipping her ponytail up. "But you know," Nico started. Maki focused on her. "You're kinda cute too, you know?" Maki started blushing really hard after Nico said that. It sounded so genuine, it threw her off guard again.

"Thanks, you too.." 

After a bit of staring at each other, Umi announced that practice was about to start and Eli would be taking the lead the time. They turned to see everyone gathering up at their usual spots and joined them. 

More classes and Honoka napping later, the day was done. Everyone was walking home together and decided to split up to different neighborhoods with Rin and Hanayo going on one side, Nico and Maki going on one side, Nozomi and Eli going on one side, and Honoka, Kotori and Umi on one side. They bid their fairwells and started walking. 

"Today was so much fun!" Honoka said happily. "You say that everyday," Umi said. "Well, yeah, but everyday is fun for me!" Honoka started stretching. "And sometimes a bit tiring," she laughed. Umi and Kotori laughed with her. "Well, that is to be expected," Kotori said. They kept walking in silence until Honoka suddenly spoke up. "Um, I know this is kind of random, but we're never going to get...tired of each other, will we?" Umi and Kotori stopped in their tracks. "What makes you say that?" Kotori asked. Honoka giggled and said, "I was just wondering. But I doubt it will actually happen. I mean, think about it. We've been friends for over 10 years now. I'm sure we could make through 10 more!"

Kotori smiled. "Maybe a whole century!"

Umi laughed. "A millennium!"

Honoka cheered. "Forever!"

Honoka ran over and gave her best friends a big hug. "We'll be friends for forever, and ever, and ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done with my milkshake now


End file.
